Phantom Genesis
Phantom Genesis is a Typhon ability gained through use of Neuromods in Prey (2017) and Prey: Mooncrash. It branches off from the Phantom Shift ability. Overview Phantom Genesis allows Morgan to turn human corpses, even headless ones, and unconscious humans into Phantoms to fight by their side and follow them around. The ability is learned by researching Weavers. After further research, Phantom Genesis can also be upgraded to create more powerful Phantoms. Tiers Tier I Neuromods required: 4 Scannable targets: Weaver Tier I of Phantom Genesis allows Morgan to resurrect a corpse as a standard Phantom to fight as an ally. Tier II Neuromods required: 5 Scannable targets: Weaver * Tier II of Phantom Genesis allows Morgan to resurrect a more powerful, elemental Phantom of random type (voltaic, thermal, or etheric) to fight as an ally. Tips * Phantom Genesis costs 50 psi with each use, making it one of the most psi-draining ability in the game. * Humans with phantom genesis can sustain damage (suit and health) when in range of their own advanced phantom's voltaic, thermal, or etheric aura, as can other organisms and machines, so stay out of range when your advanced phantom detects a threat, as that is when their auras become activated. ** If your advanced phantom is voltaic, be mindful of when it is on a conductive surface like metal or water, as it can damage you if you are on the same surface. ** In Mooncrash, friendly thermal phantoms can cause extensive damage, even burn trauma, when near you, regardless of whether or not there is something threatening them. * Friendly phantoms can still harm and/or disrupt nearby entities, such as mines, friendly or otherwise, or control modules. This can be a major inconvenience in Mooncrash, where a friendly phantom walking near the tram terminal can unintentional disable that section of rail. * Morgan's phantoms have the same vulnerabilities as their Typhon-generated counterparts, including nullwave. Be wary of this, as having your own phantom caught in the crossfire can decrease their maximum effectiveness. * Morgan can only have one live phantom per area. In the event a new phantom is created in the same area as a live one created previously, the older one will die, sometimes leaving behind a corpse to loot. Perhaps Morgan cannot focus enough to keep two allied phantoms alive within his line of sight. * Upon their deaths, Morgan's phantoms may drop different loot from what they originally carried while human. * This skill cannot be executed in zero-G environments such as Talos' Exterior or the G.U.T.S. * Turning live unconscious humans into phantoms kills them before their transformation, and counts as an intentional kill. * To prevent dissatisfaction with your randomly generated advanced phantom's subspecies, quick-save right before creating it, and do not quick-save afterwards until you are satisfied with the phantom type. After creating it, you can quick-load to the moment before you created it, and try again. This is not very immersive, but it is something you can do if you want Morgan to have more control over what type of advanced phantom he creates. This can only be done in Prey (2017), as Mooncrash lacks quick-saving/loading. Trivia * Friendly phantoms are nicknamed after their original human body, both when looked at and looted. * While friendly phantoms' passive behavior is similar to their hostile counterparts', they may sometimes not cause nearby lights and electronics to flicker in their presence. * The security officers in the Talos I Cargo Bay deem all types of Phantom as a threat even it was an allies of Morgan Yu, and allied phantoms will not attempt to defend themselves when they are being attacked by security officers that are not attacking Morgan. Furthermore, if they see Morgan creating a phantom in front of them, they will furn hostile towards them both. * Friendly phantoms do not attack mind-controlled hostiles, and can even charge or set fire to mind-controlled mimics if they are of the right types. Such mimic's upgrades remain even after Morgan's influence over them has ceased. Gallery 480490 screenshots 20170506234516 1.jpg|Phantom Genesis tutorial Giphy-10.gif|Phantom Genesis animation Category:Prey (2017) Abilities